Lanza Doble de Magma Claire
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10606 |no = 885 |element = Fuego |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Miembro de los sagrados Guardianes de Meirith. Durante una misión recibió el soplo de que unos herejes planeaban enfrentarse a Karna Masta y decidió volver de inmediato. Esta elección supondría dejar a su amigo Quaid en el territorio que estaban explorando, pero según la leyenda, al final Claire decidió ir con su hermano. Al volver con el emperador sagrado, se enfrentó a un grupo de guerreros, cayendo en combate mientras intentaba proteger a su hermano. Debilitada por las heridas que había recibido en su anterior misión, dejó unas últimas palabras para su querido gemelo. |summon = Why do I always attract the helpless? It would seem I can't escape my role as a big sister. Hehe. |fusion = Your ignorance resembles that of my younger brother and that worries me. I can't just let it be... |evolution = The will to protect is the precious emotion that acts as the source of my power. |hp_base = 5325 |atk_base = 1935 |def_base = 1947 |rec_base = 1453 |hp_lord = 6583 |atk_lord = 2412 |def_lord = 2450 |rec_lord = 1935 |hp_anima = 7475 |rec_anima = 1697 |atk_breaker = 2650 |def_breaker = 2212 |atk_guardian = 2174 |def_guardian = 2688 |rec_guardian = 1816 |def_oracle = 2331 |hp_oracle = 6226 |rec_oracle = 2292 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Deidad gloriosa |lsdescription = Aumenta enormemente el daño producido al hacer saltar chispas. Aumenta ATQ y DEF un 30%. |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Flam Areadbhar |bbdescription = Combo de 20 ataques fuertes de fuego a todos los enemigos. Aumenta el daño producido al hacer saltar chispas para todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = De Zon Bleize |sbbdescription = Combo de 30 ataques fuertes de fuego a todos los enemigos. Aumenta el daño producido al hacer saltar chispas para todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla). |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Alma Exifience |ubbdescription = Combo de 40 ataques brutales de fuego a todos los enemigos. Aumenta el daño producido al hacer saltar chispas para todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta considerablemente el ATQ. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 24 |cbmbb = 20 |cbmsbb = 30 |cbmubb = 40 |es = Vínculos del hielo |esitem = Lanza Ígnea o Colt |esdescription = Aumenta un 30% todas sus estadísticas cuando tiene equipada la Lanza Ígnea o Colt está en el escuadrón. |evofrom = 10605 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |honor = |rare = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guardianes de Meirith |addcatname = Claire3 }}